harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Dirk Duffeling
Dirk Duffeling ''(Engels: Dudley Dursley) ''is een Dreuzel zoon van Herman en Petunia Duffeling en de neef van Harry Potter. Hij was heel dik en heel brutaal. Dit zorgde ervoor dat hij van zijn ouders alles kreeg wat hij maar wilde. Hij en zijn bende treiterden Harry vaak, omdat hij als "een watje" werd gezien. In 1995 kwam hij voor het eerst in aanraking met Dementors. Harry heeft hem toen gered met een patronusbezwering en sinds dien is Dirk aardiger voor Harry geweest. Hij verliet zijn huis in 1997, om zich te verbergen voor Voldemort en zijn Dooddoeners, onder de leiding van de Orde van de Feniks. Biografie Vroegere leven thumb|left|Dirk Duffeling als babyDirk Duffeling werd geboren op 23 juni 1980, ongeveer een maand voor zijn neefje Harry Potter. Op de nacht van 1 november werd Harry na de aanval op de Potters in Goderics Eind. Een aantal weken lang porde, kneep en duwde Dirk Harry alleen maar. Op Dirks vijfde verjaardag, schopte Tante Margot Harry voor zijn schenen om te voorkomen dat hij van Dirk zou winnen. Een paar jaar later, met Kerstmis, kwam Margot naar de familie Duffeling om daar Kerstmis te gaan vieren. Ze gaf Dirk als kerstcadeau een automatisch gestuurde robot en ze gaf Harry een doos met hondenbrokken. Tijdens Dirks jaren op de basisschool, samen met Harry, koos Dirk Harry vaak als favoriete boksbal. Aangezien Dirk veel groter en dikker was dan Harry, kon hij hem met gemak te grazen nemen ondanks dat Harry veel sneller was dan hij. Tijdens een van Margots bezoekjes, stond Harry per ongeluk op de poot van haar hond Grompie. Dirk viel om van het lachen toen Grompie Harry achtervolgde tot in een boom. Harry zat daar tot middernacht, omdat Margot weigerde hem te helpen uit de boom te komen. Elfde verjaardag thumb|left|194pxDirk vierde zijn verjaardag op 23 juni. Hij kreeg onder andere een nieuwe computer, een tweede televisie, een gouden horloge, een speelgoedkraanwagen, een videorecorder, zestien nieuwe videospellen en een race-fiets. Dat laatste vond Harry maar raar, omdat Dirk alles haat wat ook maar een beetje met beweging of gezond zijn te maken heeft. Toen Dirk zijn cadeaus telde, merkte hij dat het er twee minder waren dan vorig jaar. Hij vrolijkte een beetje op toen hij het cadeau van Margot had uitgepakt, maar merkte toen nog steeds dat hij er minder had dan vorig jaar. Voordat hij een driftbui kreeg en alles wilde vernielen, zei Petunia snel dat ze straks naar de stad zouden gaan en daar nóg twee cadeautjes gingen kopen zodat hij er meer zou hebben dan vorig jaar. Tevreden met dit liep Dirk met een grote, zelfvoldane grijns op zijn gezicht naar de keuken. Het verdwenen glas thumb|left|262px|Dirk achter het glasAls mevrouw Vaals niet op Harry kon passen, omdat ze haar been had gebroken, was Dirk heel erg boos. Terwijl Herman en Petunia aan het beslissen waren wat ze met Harry gingen doen, deed Dirk alsof hij moest huilen, om zo de aandacht van zijn ouders te krijgen en te zorgen dat Harry niet mee zou gaan. Tussen het "huilen" door, merkte hij dat Harry toch mee zou gaan en dat hij niet veel keus meer had. Toch hield hij niet op met "huilen" en toen zijn moeder even niet keek, grijnsde hij vals naar Harry. Toen Dirks beste vriend Pieter Pulking kwam, hield hij direct op met huilen. Omdat er geen andere optie was, moesten ze Harry wel meenemen naar de dierentuin. Bij de ingang kocht Herman voor Dirk en Pieter een groot chocolade ijsje. Voordat ze weg wilde lopen, vroeg de verkoopster al wat Harry voor ijsje wilde, waardoor Herman en Petunia gedwongen waren om ook een ijsje te kopen voor Harry. Hij kreeg een goedkoop citroenijsje, hoewel het niet echt bijzonder was, vond Harry dit geweldig. Tijdens de lunch had Dirk een driftbui, omdat zijn burger niet groot genoeg was. Zijn ouders kochten er nog een en Harry mocht het restant van de eerste burger opeten. Na de lunch gingen ze met z'n allen naar het reptielenhuis. Dirk ging al snel naar de grootste slang die in het reptielenhuis te vinden was, een Boa Constrictor. Dirk drukte zijn neus tegen het glas aan, van de kooi waar de Boa Constrictor in verbleef, en vroeg zijn vader meerdere keren om de slang wakker te maken. Nadat Herman langdurig en hard op het glas had geklopt, en er geen beweging in de slang kwam, liep Dirk verveeld weg. Een paar minuten later zorgde Pieter ervoor dat Dirk zijn aandacht weer op de slang richtte. Toen hij zag dat Harry met de slang aan het praten was, beukte hij Harry aan de kant en keek snel naar de slang. Dirk stond met beide handen tegen het glas aan, toen het beschermende glas verdween. De Boa Constrictor glibberde snel zijn kooi uit en Dirk viel voorover in de kooi. Pieter rende schreeuwend weg, terwijl hij dit zag. Harry had het glas laten verdwijnen met zijn wonderbaarlijke magische vaardigheid, hoewel hij zelf dacht dat het een ongeluk was geweest en dat hij er zelf niks mee te maken had. Pieter rende weer naar Harry toe en zei dat hij hem met een slang zag praten. Uiterlijk In de zomervakantie van 1980 werd Dirk Duffeling geboren. Dirk is een grote, blonde en enorm dikke jongen. Hij heeft een groot rond gezicht, en heeft net zoals zijn vader weinig nek en kleine waterige blauwe ogen. Meer dan op een mens lijkt hij nog op een varken. Familie thumb|left|Familie Duffeling Hij is de zoon van Herman Duffeling en Petunia Duffeling-Evers, die hem de geweldigste zoon vinden die je je maar kunt bedenken. Dan heeft hij ook een tante die Margot heet. Zij vindt hem al bijna even geweldig als zijn ouders. Hij heeft maar één familielid dat hem niet aardig vindt en dat is zijn neefje Harry Potter. Samen met zijn ouders en zijn neef Harry Potter woont Dirk Duffeling op huis nummer 4 aan de Ligusterlaan in Klein Zanikem, Surrey. Hij zat op dezelfde basisschool als Harry en is daarna naar Ballings gegaan, de oude school van zijn vader Herman. Karakter Dirk Duffeling is enorm verwend en zorgt ervoor dat hij alles krijgt wat hij wil. Hij krijgt als hij jarig is minstens 35 cadeaus. Zo heeft hij bijvoorbeeld een tv gekregen in de keuken, omdat hij anders te ver moet lopen tussen de tv en de koelkast. En dat zou natuurlijk heel erg zijn, want twee van zijn grootste hobbies zijn eten en tv kijken. Dirks favoriete tv show is de Grote Humberto dat op maandag op TV wordt uitgezonden. Ook houdt hij erg van vechten. Hij staat op school bekend als de grootste vechtbaas. Hij heeft een eigen 'bende' van vrienden, Pieter Pulking, Dennis, Mark en Gordon, die hem helpen mensen bang te maken en in elkaar te slaan. Maar Dirks favoriete boksbal blijft Harry Potter. Vaak gebruikt hij voor het slaan de stok die hij van zijn school heeft. Dirk in de boeken Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen Op zijn 11e werd Dirk behekst door Hagrid, de terreinknecht van Zweinstein. Hij heeft geluk gehad dat hij niet helemaal in een varken veranderd was, zoals eigenlijk de bedoeling was. Hij kreeg alleen een varkensstaart op zijn achterste. De staart moest operatief verwijderd worden in een privékliniek in Londen. Door dit voorval heeft Dirk een nog grotere afkeer, maar vooral ook grote angst voor toverkunst gekregen. Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer Omdat Dirk zo weinig af wist van de Toverwereld en de regels, is hij bang voor Harry Potter. Als Dirk hem pest met het feit dat Harry jarig is en nog niks van zijn vrienden heeft gehoord, dreigt Harry hem te vervloeken en dat schrok hem goed af. Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker Hoe ouder Dirk Duffeling wordt, hoe gemener en dikker hij ook wordt. Aan het eind van zijn derde schooljaar wisten zijn ouders de beschuldigingen van geweld weg te wuiven door te zeggen dat hij levenslustig was, en hadden ze ook genoeg excuses om zijn slechte cijfers goed te praten, maar waar ze niet tegenop konden, waren de rapporten van de schoolverpleegster over zijn overgewicht. Bij geen enkele leverancier van schooluniformen waren nog kniebroeken in zijn maat te koop en dus moest Dirkje-lief op dieet. Als de Wemels Harry Potter komen halen voor het WK Zwerkbal in de zomervakatie van 1994, laten Fred en George expres Ton-Tong Toffees vallen, die Dirk opschrokt waarna zijn tong opzwelt en als een slijmerige paarse python uit zijn mond kronkelt. Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks In zijn 4de schooljaar, wordt Dirk Juniorenkampioen Zwaargewicht van de Regionale Schoolbokscompetitie. Zijn tegenstander was 16 jaar, 2 keer zo zwaar als Harry Potter en hij lag 20 minuten buiten westen na de wedstrijd. Toen Dirk Duffeling 15 jaar oud was, is hij samen met zijn neef Harry aangevallen door Dementors. Hij viel flauw en werd bijna gekust door een van de Dementors, maar nog net op tijd redde Harry Potter hem. Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood Het wordt duidelijk dat die redding van Harry Potter, Dirks kijk op Harry Potter drastisch heeft veranderd. Dirk is Harry dankbaar en doet zelfs aardig tegen hem. Hij is zelfs bezorgd over wat Harry gaat doen, wanneer de Duffelingen in veiligheid worden gebracht door de Orde van de Feniks. Na de oorlog Na de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog trouwt Dirk met een meisje en ze krijgen kinderen. Hij en Harry houden het op een oppervlakkige relatie en spreken soms met elkaar af, zodat de kinderen met elkaar kunnen spelen. Veel woorden worden er niet gewisseld. Dudley Dursley Dudley is een naam die voor veel Engelse graven gedragen werd. Het zou in de context afgeleid kunnen zijn van het Engelse woord 'dud', dat 'prul' betekent, iets dat niets waard is. Dursley is een klein stadje in Gloucestershire in Engeland. Ook kan het afgeleid zijn van het Engelse woord duress, dat 'gevangenschap' betekent. Harry voelt zich bij de Dursleys ook net een gevangene. Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie van Wizardzone Categorie:Dreuzels Categorie:Geboortes 1980 Categorie:Enige Kinderen Categorie:Evers familie Categorie:Duffeling familie Categorie:Potter familie Categorie:Getrouwde Individuen Categorie:Pestkoppen Categorie:Gehuwd met personen Categorie:Mannen en:Dudley Dursley de:Dudley Dursley